


James Sirius

by lycanthrophilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child is dead to me, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthrophilia/pseuds/lycanthrophilia
Summary: In his fifth year at Hogwarts, James Sirius Potter has an accident and is unable to fly.





	James Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello it is i back to start another fic i will never ever finish. basically this isn't going to be like...a fic fic but just a series of little moments/one-shots surrounding james sirius potter just because i have his life weirdly fleshed out in my head bc im a frique. this first bit here is just to introduce you to the happy next-gen world ive created please join me on jsp's journey if you are so inclined!

"Good morning, love," said Ginny, pressing a kiss onto Al's head as he slipped into a spot at the kitchen table next to Lily. "Your brother awake?" 

"Doubt it," he said, reaching for the envelope addressed in his name sitting in the center. 

"Oi, James!" called Ginny, stepping around the table to the foot of the stairs. "Come down for breakfast please!" 

She heard some general grumbling in response. 

"Eggs, Al?" asked Harry. Al gave his father the plate. 

"Mum, when are we going to get all the stuff?" asked Lily, who was reading through her Hogwarts letter for the fifth time. "And will I get an owl?" 

"The three of you have Quill to share," said Harry, putting eggs onto Al's plate. "You can get another pet before third year, like Al and James," 

"Hugo's getting an owl! And Rose got one too!" 

"Then you'll have no problem borrowing one," said Ginny in response. "James!" she called again.

"I'm coming," James said from the top of the stairs. "Keep your hair on," 

Ginny watched as her eldest son came down the stairs. He looked sleepy, his hair sticking up flat on the side he had slept on. She swore he grew a foot overnight, he had that stretched out teenaged boy quality and he was really starting to shoot up. He slid into a seat at the end of the table and poured himself some coffee. James and Al could be twins without the age gap, thought Ginny for the thousandth time, except Al had his dad's green eyes and James had his mum's brown. And James had the Weasley freckles scattered across his face. James was a Weasley in demeanor too, louder and more boisterous than his sensitive brother. Lily looked just as Ginny had at eleven, and everyone said Lily acted like Ginny too. Her heart ached as she gazed at her three children. They were really getting old now, James was practically an adult, and she couldn't say she liked it.

"You're burning the bacon, love," said Harry, gently nudging Ginny out of the way and jerking her out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry," she said, letting Harry take over. "James, your letter," 

"Why am I up so early?" he demanded.

"We're both working in the office today and we wanted to check-in before we left," said Harry, giving James some eggs. 

"I got all O's, except in Potions, History of Magic and Herbology!" said Al, looking at his grades happily. “Those were all E’s”

"Oh, so did I!" said James sarcastically, opening his envelope.

"How did you do, James?" asked Harry, more seriously. 

"I'm hurt you don't think I can get as good of grades as Al," he said.

"I know that you can," said Harry. 

"If you applied yourself," finished James, in a deep tone to imitate his father’s. "I'd like to have see your grades, Dad. Besides, I'm not trying to be some academic, I just want to play Quidditch," 

Ginny would never admit it, but she finally understood how her mother felt about the twins and their grades. James was bright, so bright, but he couldn't be bothered with school in the least! And it frustrated Ginny to see all of that wasted potential. But she (and Harry, for that matter) tried to not nag at him too much for it. 

"Hey! Speaking of Quidditch, I'm going to be captain!" said James, looking down at another piece of parchment, looking bemused. "I just assumed it would be Chapman, he's the 7th year," 

Ginny gave James a knowing smile. "Neville told us last week. Chapman wrote him and said he'd rather see you as captain. He's going for 8 NEWTs and knows you'll put in the time," 

"You knew?!" yelped James excitedly. Ginny beamed at her son. 

"Reckon I can get you on as a first year, Lil?" James asked, turning to his sister. "We need new Beaters!” Lily was a natural Beater, just like the twins.

"They let you on as a first year, Dad!" said Lily. “We should try, James!” 

“Good luck,” said Harry dryly. “Did you pass Charms?”

“Yes,” replied James, sighing heavily and letting annoyance at his parents seep into his words. “It doesn’t matter now, though, I’m not going to pass the OWL,” 

Charms was the only subject in school James actually struggled in. 

“You’re just like your father, James. The minute you couldn’t get that feather to float your gave right up on Charms,” said Ginny. “The two of you don’t like anything you’re not immediately good at,”

“Hey!” said Harry. “That’s not entirely true,” Ginny just rolled her eyes. 

“Sure,” she said. “What are you kids up to today?”

“Quidditch,” they said together. Ginny rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Don’t go high,” she said. “And no Bludgers today, Al’s just back on his feet,” 

Lily had blown out Al’s knee last week with a spectacular hit. James threw Lily a secretive wink. 

“Sure, Mum, we’ll be careful,” said James, getting up and handing his plate to Harry. “You know us, we’re well-behaved,” 

“Last one out there’s got to be Keeper!” he shouted, dashing out back to the garden. Al and Lily immediately followed. Ginny just watched them fondly.


End file.
